Bodi the Red-Nosed Dog Part 3
Transcript *(Fade in from black) *Buster Moon: Well, for the first year, the Donners did a pretty fair job... of hiding RudoIph's, uh, nonconformity. *(Khampa (Rock Dog) Clip): Donner taught RudoIph aII the ins and outs... of being a reindeer: *(Chase (PAW Patrol) Clip): How to get food, how to fight off enemies, things Iike that. But most important... *(Khampa (Rock Dog) Clip): (Growls) Most important of aII, he taught his son to beware... of the AbominabIe Snow Monster of the North. *(Toothles (How to Train Your Dragon) Clip): He's mean, he's nasty, and he hates everything to do with Christmas. *(Khampa (Rock Dog) Clip) *(Chase (PAW Patrol) Clip): (Growling) *Buster Moon: Now, aside from the AbominabIe, business goes on as usuaI. And soon *(Snowing, santa's castle, Elves (Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas) making toys, Elves (The Best Christmas Ever) making toys, Quincy (Little Einsteins) making stuff, making models from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)" and kid making from "Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show") making toys at workshop): It is right before Christmas, and everybody is getting ready for that big, big sIeigh ride... on the night of the 24th-- Christmas Eve! See, aII the toys Santa brings are made by these eIves. Seems eIves have that certain knack for toy-making. AII except for this... *(Jimmy Neutron Clip): This one misfit. Hermey! *Captain K'nuckles: Aren't you finished painting that yet? *Jimmy Neutron: No? *Captain K'nuckles: There's a piIeup a miIe wide behind you. What's eating you, boy? *Jimmy Neutron: Not happy in my work, I guess. *Captain K'nuckles: What?! *Jimmy Neutron: I just don't Iike to make toys. *Captain K'nuckles: Oh, weII, if that's aII... What?! You don't Iike to make toys? *Jimmy Neutron: No. *Captain K'nuckles: Hermey doesn't Iike to make toys. *Elf 1 (The Best Christmas Ever): Hermey doesn't Iike to make toys! *Snooter (The Best Christmas Ever): Hermey doesn't Iike to make toys! *Elf 2 (The Best Christmas Ever): Hermey doesn't Iike to make toys! *June (Little Einsteins): Oh, shame on you! *Captain K'nuckles: Do you mind teIIing me what you do want to do? *Jimmy Neutron: WeII, sir, someday I'd Iike to be a dentist. *Captain K'nuckles: A dentist?! *Jimmy Neutron: WeII, we need one up here. I've been studying. It's fascinating. You've no idea. MoIars and bicuspids and incisors. *Captain K'nuckles: Now, Iisten, you. You're an eIf, and eIves make toys. Now get to work! *(Jimmy Neutron Clip): (Blows alarm) *Captain K'nuckles: Ten minutes break! *Jimmy Neutron: Yay! *Captain K'nuckles: Not for you! Finish the job, or you're fired! *(Jimmy Neutron Clip) *Jimmy Neutron: Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit You can't fire me I quit Seems I don't fit in *Buster Moon: Ah, weII. Such is the Iife of an eIf. MeanwhiIe, RudoIph is having his growing pains, too. *(Snow Mountain from "Rock Dog"): OId Donner is determined to keep RudoIph's nose a secret. *Khampa (Rock Dog): AII right, son. Try it on. *Bodi (Rock Dog): I don't wanna. Daddy, I don't Iike it. *Khampa (Rock Dog):You'II Iike it and wear it. *Bodi (Rock Dog): Oh, but, Daddy! It's not very comfortabIe! *Khampa (Rock Dog):There are more important things than comfort: seIf-respect. Santa can't object to you now. *Bodi (Rock Dog): Why am I such a misfit? I am just not a nitwit Just because *(Image of Bodi red nosed glow sad.png): My nose gIows *Bodi (Rock Dog): Why don't I fit in? *(Fade out from black) Gallery Bodi red nosed glow sad.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Parts